


MysticTale

by Queen_Oreo



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Betrayal, Death, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Fairy Reader, G is a Douche, Gaster Sans (Undertale), Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Insane Alphys, M/M, Mature Papyrus, Older Frisk (Undertale), POV First Person, Pain, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route - "I want to stay with you.", Psychological Trauma, Redemption, Soul-Crushing, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2019-08-04 16:43:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16350338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Oreo/pseuds/Queen_Oreo
Summary: They should have known breaking the barrier wouldn't have just been that easy.Integrating into society shouldn't have been that simple.wE sHOulDn'T hAVe BroKen the SEcOnD one.After breaking the barrier monsters went free, they were accepted into society easily... almost too easy.It wasn't long before problems arose.It wasn't long for everything to change.It wasn't long before humanity to become something different... Something so much worse.Twenty Years Later and we are still suffering.When will it End?MysticTale. The Beginning of the End.[First few chapters are set up of the Universe. Rest is a story in that Universe.]





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new AU that I thought of. I claim all rights to the Universe but none to the characters or the original storyline Toby Fox has created.
> 
> MysticTale is my own original work. This first chapter is the Universe. The rest is a fic based off of that. Please give the necessary feedback.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

**Monsters**

Beings that came from underneath our feet.

Being of magic and power

 

Led by King Asgore and Queen Toriel, Monsters emerged out of Mount Ebbott. Monsters were beings of Love and compassion. Made of magic and **dust.**

 

They were accepted by our world leaders with open arms, all hoping to gain military power from them, but what they didn’t know was that they didn’t need the monsters.

 

After only a month of the monsters being on the surface a… well, no one knows what it was. We can only describe it as a **barrier** of some sorts.

 

This... This barrier covered the whole earth.

 

The barrier was beautiful.

 

It shined bright and hard. For almost a month there was no night. It was only different color cycles. Fearing the worst, monster scientists W.D Gaster, Sans Serif, and Alphys Kid went with a group of human scientists to test it, while up there and something went wrong and the barrier broke causing a large backlash of magic and energy.

 

_Only Alphys came back._

 

The magic energy created a backlash so large that it hit the entire population of earth. Every single human on earth, young and old, was hit with a magical energy that changed us.

 

**Old magic**

 

All the magic our ancestors and were supposed to have hit us all at once. It infected us, changed us…

 

**Molded us**

 

It turned us into what we once were, Mages.

 

But it also turned some of us into more than that.

 

When the barrier had trapped the monsters it created a suction that stole all magic from humanity, trapping it under the ground. Every time a human was born, the magic they were supposed to have was stolen into the barrier to keep it up. Once it was broken, however, it released that magical energy back out and into the atmosphere. What was supposed to seep slowly back into our bodies was forced back into us so suddenly that some of us were mutated by it.

 

That magic that was supposed to be apart of us instead consumed us.

 

This magic changed us, it changed our entire genetic makeup, we were no longer human…

 

We were something a lot more…

 

**Mystical**

 

At first, it was our skin.

 

It changed colors, turning what Soul Seers called our “True Colors” the colors of our souls.

 

Then it was our entire being.

 

Some sprouted wings, others sprouted horns, Others… they no longer even resembled humans.

 

The U.N called this a global state of emergency.

 

New powers and new creatures around almost turned humanity into anarchy until one monster scientist came up with a solution.

 

**Power Repressors**

 

These were machines with the ability to completely repress magic energy.

 

They were quickly given out to any country who would take them for their prisons and law enforcement. Used in most schools and no magic zones in America, it only took twenty years for magic to become the social norm…

 

But the mutated ones were not.

 

Ostrisized and ridiculed, they were neither human nor monster.

 

They were a new kind of being.

 

More powerful than monsters and mages combined they were a new race.

  
They were **Mystics.**


	2. The End and The beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Cough* There totally isn't a really obscure reference here *Cough* Totally

“It is a momentous day here in Ebott City. It seems that a new race of intelligent species who call themselves “Monsters” have just excited Mount Ebott. We are still unsure if they are friend or foe but rest assure I, Poppy Har- 

 

**_[Boom]_ **

 

“Woah! It… It seems like something just happened. What happened? What… Woah! There seems to be a giant… Skeletal Dragon head? Emerging from the mountain carrying another tall skeletal figure in a lab coat? I’m going to try to get closer an-”

 

“sorry buddy, i’m gonna have to stop you here.”

 

“Hey! Who the hell are you? How are you doing that? What’s going on in the mountain? Are you here to invade and push out- Hey! Put down my-”

 

[End Transmission]

 

“I’m here once again at Mount Ebott to report the newest development on what the world is calling the Monster Madness. It seems that monsters have quickly integrated into the world of politics and have now negotiated agreements with the UN and are now well on their way to becoming accepted into society with surprisingly little to no opposition. While there are some skeptics saying they are using magic to win over the masses, it has been widely accepted that they are just harmless creatures who want to live in harmony with us”

 

[End Transmission]

 

“We have just got news of some kind of magical barrier that has erected from Mount Ebott! From anywhere in the world we can see a rainbow-like barrier that is impenetrable by missiles and rockets alike.  The UN has made an official statement regarding the matter. ‘We are unsure what this barrier is or what it does however until we do we are instating a world-wide curfew. Children under 18 cannot be out after 9 and adults over 18 are given one hour extra. Anyone seen out after the curfew will be given a fine of 200 dollars, translated into each countries currency, and escorted home by the proper authorities. We have human and monster scientists going up to look at the barrier as soon as possible. We assure that we will keep you updated.”

 

[End Transmission]

 

“The scientists have just reached the barrier last night and have already started experimenting on it. They say it shouldn’t be long before they figure out what- ahhhhhhhhhhh-”

 

[End Transmission]

“-and a moment of silence for the team lost including royal monster scientists W.D Gaster and Sans Serif”


	3. The last Exposition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join the AU Discord server I started! https://discord.gg/Dz8Rukv  
> The next chapter will be the introduction to the reader and the start of the story

The Barrier

“Sans the magical composition of this barrier is… out of this world. It has more magic than every monster combined” Gaster said checking the readings on the small box-shaped magic scanner.

 

Sans stared at Gaster with a piercing glare, still suspicious to his sudden return to the timeline. 

 

When Gaster returned, the whole world shook.

 

The void opened, and he came out on a blaster forming from his liquid state. 

 

He was the same as the day he left, clipboard in hand and lab coat hanging off his body naturally. The only evidence that he even was gone in the first place was his cracked skull and singed coat. 

 

The expression on his face wasn’t one of surprise or confusion. Instead, it was one of knowing and exhaustion. Sans was very much aware that Gaster knew he would return once the barrier broke but it was unclear how. 

 

“Sans!” Gaster’s loud voice shook Sans from his thoughts, making him jump slightly.

 

“u-uh wha i uh..”

 

Gaster sighs and tosses Sans a clipboard which he opts to catch with his magic instead of his hands.

 

“This barrier seems to be made of pure, unbridled magic. From what my scanners show it appears to be fluctuating from stable and unstable. The hu-”

 

“G-G-Gaster! Sans! C-c-come quick! The human scientists! Th-th-they are going out without protection!”

 

Alphys ran out from the deck frantically into the experimentation room almost tripping over herself and looking terrified. 

 

Gaster threw his own clipboard and ran out to the deck while Sans teleported out there.

 

“Listen here monster. I get you’re worried, but we aren’t getting any dangerous readings from that bubble. No Radiation, no toxic air, no chemicals.  Nothing.” The lead female scientist said sternly to Gaster who was growing increasingly livid. She was sitting on the loading dock of the specialized airship developed specifically for this mission. 

 

“The  _ barrier _ is exhibiting  _ very  _ unstable magic readings! Without your protective suits, it could quite easily shatter all of your souls!” Gaster yelled showing them his readings.

 

The woman sighed annoyed and gave Gaster a very patronizing look.

 

“Magic doesn’t exist. Science does. Without proper proof of your claims I cannot take your claims seriously.” She said and continued to tie her shoes.

 

Gaster racked his brain for a way to prove to the scientist that this was dangerous but Sans already knew how.

 

“hey buddy lemme show you something,” he said standing in front of her with a slightly annoyed and bored expression.

 

“I already told you I was going out there so nothing you can possibly say will change that.” The woman said finally standing up to her full 5 foot 7 height. 

 

Sans was getting  _ very _ annoyed with her, and instead of just pulling out her soul, he decided to start a confrontation.

 

He closed his eyes for a second and focused on her soul. He could feel his magic wrapping around it and then pulled.

 

He opened his eyes to darkness only surrounded by two lights that illuminated the room. A white soul and an emerald green one. 

 

He could hear people yelling at him, but he didn’t care. He just wanted to show her the ignorance she had to the workings of the world.

 

He looked at her terrified face and sighed.

 

“that,” he said pointing to her soul “is your soul. the very culmination of your being.” Sans cringed at the explanation children’s teachers used. It was one of the most overused phrases in monster history. It had even become a meme. Much like the human’s “Fitnessgram Pacer Test” one. 

 

“souls. are made of magic.” he continued. “the very magic you refuse to believe existed.”

The woman looked even more confused.

Sans just sighed and looked at her stats.

_ no lv, no exp, barely any atk, high defense? her flavor text says…  _

 

‘I’m just scared.’

Sans glared at the words her soul was projecting and ended the confrontation. 

“now that we got this solved-”

Finally one of the men spoke up angrily

“Enough with your parlor tricks! How do we know you didn’t just plan that? No proof, No basis! No way.” 

Sans felt like there was something wrong, no grown adult would sound that… childish. Especially not a 40-year-old man with two kids. 

While Gaster ran to stop the man from opening the bay doors, Sans took on look at the man’s soul and could feel his magic stand still.

 

“gaster no! get back from them! that man he’s-” but Sans was too late. As soon as the bay doors opened, he saw the man crumple off the edge of the airship and a red soul race towards the barrier. 

Using his magic, he pushed the head scientist woman and Alphys into a safe room and teleported to Gaster to try and pull him back.

 

He had barely just reached out to Gaster’s soul and grabbed his shoulder when the barrier, and the ship…

 

Exploded.


	4. Pressing Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join my AU server https://discord.gg/Dz8Rukv

You were never extremely pretty, or popular, or even had the best life but you were happy.

You were only around 15 when the end started. A short, chubby girl with messy hair and a bubbly personality. Never sad for too long, even when getting bullied. You just shook it off and distracted yourself from the feelings.

 

That’s how you’re supposed to deal with problems right?

 

When it came to relationships, you never really cared for one. Most guys said you were too childish or too fat but it never bothered you much. You had books and other things instead.

 

Most people judged you on your appearance. All they saw was a short chubby girl in fandom shirts and assumed you were depressed and uninteresting. However, whenever they did talk to you they enjoyed your company. You made friends rather easily when you were opened up to.

 

All in all, you were a happy person.

  


Until you weren’t.

  


The change wasn’t something immediate. It happened gradually and strangely.

 

After the bubble burst around the earth you instantly felt different. What used to be your generally optimistic nature turned into an overwhelming positivity that just grew until you shared it. You found your back in more pain than normal for your weight, and your skin was darkening at an alarming rate. So much so that whenever you went out, you used the strongest sunscreen you could find and covered yourself in as many clothes as possible before leaving the house.

 

Doctors had told you nothing was wrong and could only give you medicine for the pain but of course, you had only used them once when you woke up screaming.

 

Your mother who had been scared for you was also hiding the fact that she was changing too. Taking more baths than showers, wearing long sleeves and more makeup, when she came rushing into your room, you finally saw what she had been hiding.

 

All along her arms and legs were faint, dark green scales, and her skin was a beautiful light green. The amazement you felt distracted you from the pain for only a moment before you were thrust back into the pain worse than before.

You felt like your back was splitting open and your insides were pouring out, when your mother had turned you over, she had gasped and told you to stay on your stomach until the pain was over.

 

The pain lasted for what seemed like years but what was only mere minutes, and when it subsides your mother gasps.

 

You open your eyes heavily and shakily go to rub your face only to gasp at the sight of your dark skin. You swiftly sit up and turn over only to feel pain on an unfamiliar area of your body. You get only a glimpse at the shiny figure before a loud booming noise sounds from the front door.

 

It was like you could feel the unhappiness around you. Everyone in the apartment screaming in despair.

 

The room instantly got hotter and your mom started gasping for air. Your mother, looking concerned went to grab the doorknob to your bedroom but pulled away instantly with a burned hand.

 

The complex was on fire.

 

Panicking, you ran to the window and threw it open, coughing as you inhaled smoke. You could barely even see the ground despite only being on the fourth floor. You started crying at the realization that there was no way you were getting out alive.

 

You looked at your mother for help and saw confliction on her face, she knew something you didn’t.

 

You asked her what to do but she didn’t answer. Instead, she took the baseball bat you kept from the time you tried Little League and pushed you away from the window as she smashed a hole in it and cleared away the pieces that could cut us and then she pushed shoes at you.

 

You quickly put them on and looked at her for clarification but she just smiled and gave you a hug.

 

“Think happy thoughts,” she said and pushed you through the window.

 

You screamed as you fell and prayed to live, promising to be a better person and live a better life, only to stop when you realize you’re no longer falling and floating in mid-air.

 

You glanced at your back and realized that the glowing figures you saw earlier were large, white, fairy wings that were flapping magnificently in the air.

 

You smiled and forgot the situation, looking up for your Mother’s approval only to see her shedding tears and mouthing something at you.

 

Your smile faded as you realized your mistake and tried to flap to reach her but you were too late.

 

The building exploded.

 

* * *

 

“E-Ebony! Ebony! Where are you?”

 

You woke up from your daydream and turned to face the lab door.

 

“Coming Doctor Alphys!”


	5. Insanity at its finest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alphys backstory?  
> G arrival  
> Reader's strange powers?  
> FLYING  
> HATRED  
> A way too long chapter.  
> Oh wait. It isn't long. I just write slow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join my Undertale AU discord server! Especially if you want more say in what happens to the characters! https://discord.gg/Dz8Rukv
> 
> Maybe you'll get some insights into the reader's abilities sooner? hmmm?

“Alphys! Where are you?” 

 

* * *

 

When you had first met her, much time had't passed before Alphys had become one of your closest friends. After you had turned 18, you had wanted to go to a university so you could become a nurse, but discrimination heavily limited your choices and the only one that admitted Mystics required them to wear power dampening collars on  _and_ off campus. It was humiliating. When you thought you had run out of options, you met Alphys who worked at a lab in the monster city.

 

Alphys was quick to take you in, in exchange for your unique services.

 

“I’m in the r-r-rest area! Please hurry.” She yelled, panicked. You sighed, spreading your wings and opted to fly towards her to reach her faster.

 

When you got there the woman was wrapped in a large blanket shaking and crying hysterically

 

“Alphys,” you said, approaching her slowly. “I’m here but for this, to work you’re gonna have calm yourself.”

 

You could already feel her anxiety seeping into you gradually and tiring you out.

 

“Alphys please,” You say and take a step back. You could feel guilt seeping through her and she finally started calming herself down with slow, steady breathing.

 

When she’s finally calm enough you step towards her and pull off her cover exposing her small form.

 

The Alphys standing in front of you was a lot different from the one you had seen in pictures, the small, dorky, dinosaur girl you saw had disappeared and was replaced with something… different.

 

She still wore glasses and had yellow scales covering her whole body, but besides that and her chubby frame, there was nothing even closely resembling her former self.

 

The first thing you’d probably notice after looking at her old pictures would be the fact she had grown a foot taller than her old photos. Standing at a now 5’6 instead of her old 4’0 she was normal height for most human females.

 

The next difference would be her head, her dinosaur shaped head that had landed in spikes was now a more human-like face with long, blonde, hair. Her overbite was now an underbite and her teeth were more like fangs.

 

None of that compares to her tail.

 

Her once lovely tail that gave her a way to balance her extra weight was now a burden. Oversized and clunky, the tail would constantly bang into things and tire her out constantly.

 

A couple of days after you had first been hired you noticed the problem and suggested she move her equipment at least a tails-distant away so that she’d knock stuff over less.

 

She took that idea and turned it into something much worse.

 

She had told you to take a week off and went missing for three days. The only reason you found out was do to her wife’s frantic calls to you.

When you both finally found her, she was in the hospital.

 

Her tail was nothing more than a stub now.

 

She said that she had gotten hit by a car but you and her wife knew what she had really done.

 

She cut it off.

 

Your job wasn’t easy by any means, but it paid a lot so you enjoyed it. Plus, on her good days, Alphys would stop her experiments and instead spend those Days watching Mew Mew Kissy Cutie with you.

 

Your job was easy. Keep Alphys from hurting herself and help her around the lab.

 

You were basically a babysitter

 

* * *

 

“E-Ebony! I spilled a ch-ch-chemical but if I don’t do this reaction right now, I’ll h-h-have to start over from the begin-n-n-ning.” Alphys called.

 

You grabbed your mop and quickly rushed over to mop up the mess.

 

You had found that Alphys was really clumsy when she was close to a breakthrough.

 

“So Alphy, whatcha working on?” You asked trying to make conversation.

 

She looked surprised you asked but was happy to answer.

 

“I-I-It’s a magic stabilizer for ch-children! This o-o-one is ingestible and only temporary, for parents or teachers who can’t p-p-put the br-br-bracelets on their children!” She said, happily.

 

Alphys was fascinated with Mystics and was quick to help figure out ways for them to regulate their powers when human governments wouldn’t.

 

A loud buzzing sounded from the PA system, signaling that someone was at the door and caused both you and Alphys to jump.

 

“Who c-c-could that be? I’m n-n-not expecting anyone? I c-can’t leave m-my experiment could y-you possibly get it, Ebony?” Alphys asked apologetically and you just smiled.

 

“Of course I can! Should I tell them to come back later?” You asked already knowing she was immersed in her project.

 

You smiled at your best friend lovingly and quickly flew to the front door.

 

You weren’t sure how this new person would react to a mystic so you braced yourself for an angry interaction.

 

Swinging the door open with a smile you found yourself instantly starting at a chest.

 

Of course, however, when you tried to look up they just…

 

Kept

 

Fucking

 

Going

 

_Holy cheese. Why can't I be that tall. It's racist against fairies to make them this damn short. One short joke from this man and I'll chop off his-_

 

Finally, when your neck was cranked all the way back you found yourself staring at a skeleton who was, in turn, glaring at you.

 

“Welcome to Alphys Labs! I was not informed of any appointments today, and Doctor Alphys is busy with a very important experiment so if you could please-”

 

“I don’t care.” The skeleton said cutting you off and forcing himself past you.

 

_Oh great. One of these people. Time to try a different approach. I need a raise._

 

You flew up to his eye level and tapped on his shoulder to get him to look at you. When he turned around he jumped back. His annoyance now flowing off him in waves and making you nauseous.

 

“Sir, Like I said. Alphys is busy with _government_ experiments. I am (Y/N) (L/N) her assistant. I would be happy to help you.”

 

He glared again and took your hand in his own.

 

You then concentrated your happy thoughts into your magic and zapped him slightly.

 

He yelped slightly and pulled back surprised, staring at his hand. At first, you had thought it didn’t work but slowly but surely a smile crossed his face.

 

“What did you do to me?” He asked, attempting to look angry but his smile still on his face.

 

“Nothing in particular sir! Now can you please tell me the business you have with my employer?” You said with a mischievous smile.

 

The confusion and defeat on his face almost made you laugh, but of course, you held your composure.

 

He just sighed and gave you a paper.

 

It was a resume and you instantly recognized the name.

 

“G? The new scientist working here? Why didn’t you just say so instead of trying to bust your way in here?” You asked motioning him to follow you as you flew through a doorway.

 

“Well I… I don’t… I have my reasons okay!” He said flustered, as if not realizing that was an option.

 

You shook your head and led him to the office where his lab coat and name-tag were at, along with the information of the newest project.

 

You examined his figure while he was looking over the project details.

 

G was easily 6’3 with a slender and poised figure. His skull had a large crack that went from the top of his left eye to the bottom of his skull in the back of his head. His left eye remained untouched though.

 

From what you could see of him he was a normal skeleton, the only difference you could see where large holes on both of his hands.

 

Holes that look strangely familiar.

 

“How big are the holes in your hands?” You asked, staring at them intently.

 

He gave you a strange look and just mumbled “3 inches wide and 2 centimeters deep”

 

The measurements jogged your memory as you flew past him to open the drawer behind the desk. When you finally found the box you were looking for, you placed it in front of him.

 

“That’s for you!” He gave you _another_ suspicious glare.

 

You rolled your eyes and smiled at him again.

 

“You glare _a lot_ , you should work on that or people will think of you as mean.” When he still didn’t grab the box, you reached around him and picked it up, opening it to reveal small gray disks, the exact measurements of the circles in his hands.

 

“These are for you, Alphy had them made so it would be easier for you to carry smaller supplies and beakers. They also are attuned to your magic so your uh... what did Alphys call them? Whatever, Your magic hands should have them too!” You said, grabbing his hands to slide them in.

 

He tried to pull away in surprise but you held on strong and pushed them in.

 

“There you go! Your hand plates are in place!” You said looking up at him to finally realize you were way too close. “Oops! I’m sorry I have personal space issues.”

 

You take a step back and bow at him.

“My name is (Y/N) but my friends call me Ebony! Mainly for the color of my skin. For some reason, everyone thinks that-”

 

“Ebony w-w-where are you?” You hear Alphys yell.

 

“Coming Alphys!” You don’t bother looking back at the skeleton when you say “I look forward to working you, Mr. Serif.”

 

You should’ve looked back. If you did then maybe you would’ve seen the skeleton that was glaring at you in seething anger.


	6. Çͫͥͫ̿̓ͧͦͤ̊ͮ́̓̓̓͋̔̿͢͞͏̗̞̠̺̥̺̤̘͖̺͙̠ȯ̘̥̻͆̌͢r̆͋̔̿ͬ͆̂̇͏͍̣̘͈͔̤͎̲̼͜͞ḝ̵̣̜̬̬͎͚̭͉̞̟̯̠͈̰̬ͯ͌̇ͧͯ̔͑ͣͭͦ͑̆ͤ͒̋͐͘͝ͅ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monochrome
> 
> No going home

  
  


Sans woke up

Gaster opened his eyes

 

Ņ̶̸̟̱̺͈̼͙͓̥̜̺͓̰̓̆́̓̓͌͆̍̿̽͐̀͒̈́̑ͯ͌ͨ̒o̐̄̽̔͋̾̄ͧ̂̈̄̇͛̚͏̸̵͖̰̮͎͖͕̠̳͉̗̬̞̖͍̣͚̪̥͞ͅ ̶̴̡͎̤̦̝̤̱͖̯̦͇͕̫͍͔͐̋ͤ̍ͣ͌́ͯ̾̄o̢̮͙͉͈̣̣̱̼̩̯͔͉̪̫̻͉̫͚̊͛̋ͮ̅͊͡nͫ̇ͯͨͤ͑ͩ̋͗ͯ̇̅̈́̅͠͏̛̪̙̬͖̹͈̮̪̘̦̟ͅe̸̎ͯ̍̿͛̄̂̈́ͦ̎̄ͧͪ̈́͟҉͏͚̼̙̞  woke up 

  
  
  


Who was he?

Who were they?

 

When he opened his eyes he was different.

 

Not quite new but not the same either. 

 

Nothing was quite right.

 

The room he was in was full of flowers and get well soon cards. 

 

None had his name on them

 

Sitting in a chair across the room was his 

Brother

Son

 

Was a person he knew, asleep, holding a stuffed skeleton in his hands. 

 

Careful not to wake him,  [Redacted] grabbed the health chart hanging off the end of the end of the bed

 

Under the name section was just a series of ever-changing letters. 

 

**_You won’t find your name in there._ **

  
  


When ‘he’ looked up from the chart there, in a small colorless corner of the room was grayscale child with dark and empty eyes

 

Friend!

Foe!

  
  


Attack!

Embrace!

 

‘His’ head started pounding. Every thought was conflicting, every move was counteracted, he could barely breathe, let alone think. 

 

Was he dead? Was he being punished?

 

**_You could technically be dead. But at least dead people are remembered._ **

  
  


The child smiled creepily at ‘Him’ 

  
  
  


“N̸̸̠̞̤̦̫͇̜͎̭̫̹̭̰̠̥͕ͯ̋̈͌͊ͅȎ̧͖̠̖̗̼̗͓̣͖̫̬͇͚͉̰̒̊ͨ͂ͧ͑̅͋ͧ͢!̵̷̥͖͎̘͓̟͈̭̐͗ͣ̓͆͒͜ ̛̩̘̹̰͔̱̖̱̫̺̮͚ͩ̆̓̑ͪ̔͋ͥ̋ͣ̄̿͘͢͞ͅY̡̧̗̻̺̭̼̟̺̬͔̥̙̞͍̭̫̬̆̓̍̌̂͊̑o͛̂ͭ̑̈͐̒ͨͮ̋̄ͨ̋̏͗̾̌҉͉̱͔̞̱̗͔̱̼̹͔͟u̧̫͕̣̯̼̻͚̗̼̲̩̝̞̜̪̬̥̯̻͛ͭ̒̂̒̄̾̾̍ͩ̑͢ ̢̡̳̹̠̤͈͔̰̼̙͓̩͇̏̆̌̽̃͊͆͘d̄͛ͥͬͭ̉̍͂͑̅ͭͮ͢͠҉̴̝̖͇͕͈̭̳̮͖̫i̴̤̙̜͉̪̱̫̾ͬͥ̓ͪ̇̃ͬ̋͞͡d͕̲͇̫͓̥͎̣̠̞͙̆͗̑͊ͤ͂̓͜͠ͅ ̌ͬͤ͗̊͆ͮͤ̿ͦ̍ͯͣ̈ͣͭ̅҉̞͓̰̦̬̝̻̮̰t̶̹͇͉̼̰̮̻͎͕̱͌̉̆ͨ͆ͦ̒ͯͮ̿ͪͅͅhͣ̏̓̊ͤͪ̊̍̉҉̴̨͍͉̬̮̝̥̥̘̲͎̩̮ͅị̷̳̟̤̲̭͈̻͙̹̯̺̍̋̐̾̽̒͆̊̓ͨ̔̒ͭͦ͝ͅs̒̑ͯ̑̍͐͆̈̈ͯ͆̋̑͏̬̟̝͓͓͈͉ ̨̡̛͍̦̺̖̦̯̞̼̗́̆ͥ̀͊̑̑ͬ̊ţ̡̊̽̅̉̊҉̤̼̯̜̣͈̝͈͢ơ̢̧͓̯̻̝͉̯̖̬ͥ͐́ͤ̓ ̸̣̲̜̜̬̘̹̞̠̗̩̳͉̦̼͎̲̋͐͑̔͟ͅm̨ͪͥ̔ͭ͋̂̌͌͌ͥ̐̐͆ͥ̑̚͜͢͏͙͍͙̖̣̘̯̤͉͍͈ͅͅȅ̢͍̱̼͖̰͇̘̓͋̓͜!̷̨̭͙̩̫̲̬̮̬͔̮̖̹̠̪̰̗̳̽ͬ͌̂ͣ̒ͭ̑̾̃ͫ̆ͬ̓͊ͫ̃̚͠ͅ ̶̘̻̯͎̪͔̥̉̒ͫͪͩ̌̇ͦ̌̋ͦ̽ͨ͋̋ͥ̀̚͘Y̨̧̨͚͙̣̱̙̥̠̱̞̟̫̠̞̺̰ͪͬͧ͋͌̽̒̿̋ͨ̓ǫ̸̐͆̀ͧ̅҉͇̙̼̣̙̝̳̯̼̲̠̜̠̦̝͍̫̦̣ų̣̣̭͕̹̗̗̞̙̙̠̬͚̤̤̈́ͤ͑̊́̃̒ͧ̏ͭͬ͟͞ ̶͓̜̟̹̈̈́̀̆̎̈́ͨ̐ͯ͘͜t͐ͫ̃ͬ͋̈̏҉͎̯͍͇̞̥̯̝̱͔̯o͖͍̺̩ͭ̔́̎̓̄̉̐̉̆̋ͧ̏̊̒ͫͤ̚͟͝ǒ̶̫̣̞͔̮͔͔̹̘̳̖̜̓̀ͪ͛͐͊̀̚k̢͍̦̝̘͍̼̟͎̩̫̟̮̙ͫͣ̽̑ͅͅ ̏̍ͤͥ͂҉̷̦͚̫̥̝̪͖̗̖̙͚͓̻̹͉̯ͅͅͅṁ̷̷̼͙̪̫̱̲̫͎̙̥̲͕̫͓̊̿̉̋̐͗ͯ̓͛ͯ́̎ͩ͑̍͞ẙ̡ͣͬ̐̍ͦ́̈́̊̔͊͒̉ͬ̃͗͑̾͜͢͏̰̺͎͍̫̠̠̜̻̭͕ ̴͈͈̣̦͈͔͍̠̭̫̯̖̝̣̫̝̬̂͑͐͊͛ͥ̿̋ͧ̄̑͛͟͜l͑ͣ̿̄ͧ̑̒̈͛ͫ͂̽͜͏̷͔̩͍̝̦̫̻͎̟ḭ̧͍̼̯̘͙̠̮̘̯̞̖̟̩͆ͯ̌̿̾ͤ͑̓͌͆̚͘f̢̢̱̬͓̰͇̜̩͇̻̠̬͕͙͚̲͚͈̖͂̎̋͐ͯ̂͗̄͆̒̈́͒̏̏͠͝e̴͎̳̩͍͚͍̰ͥͨͫ͐͑!̵̘̙̯̝̰̦̹̥͙̮͚͚͉͖͕͒͗̆ͥ͂͑ͤ̃͟ ̵̭̰̺͉ͥ̏ͮ̈́ͫ̒͆̔ͣ̀͗ͥ̾͘͞I̡̡̨̜̹̹̟̳̽͂ͭ̌̋̉̃̓͛̚ ͣ̈́̃͑͌̓ͩ̋ͣ̊ͧͥ̍͐̿̾̍̑͏̨̤̮̺̜͕̯̻̠̱̪͚̘͙͈̺̳̱̞ẁ̴̧̧͈̰͍̣̗̹̠̤͇͇͇͂̓̄ͣ̉ͥ͘o̵̶̝̠̺͓̳͖̯̝̟̭͈̞̗̩̫̞̪̩̟ͭ̏ͯ͐͑ͧͩ̊̈́ͨͨ͐̈́ͨ́̂ͬ͜n̵̷̮̟͉̫͎͔̹̘͙̗̠̜̠ͫ̄̆̀̂ͧ͐̚͟͡'̶̪̼̪̠͎̩͖̣̹̗̹̝̖̪̭̻̲̹̦ͦ̉̏̒̿̈ͯͣ̅̿̇̂̓͋̈́̌͋ț̵̸̯̥ͤ̉̅ͦ̃ͯ͂͂͗͛-̷̢͉̩̭̮̮̠̭̠̮̳̖͇̜̤͕ͨ̑ͦͬ̀͑̾̂̂̉̀̏͋ͅ

  
  


Go back!

be like him!

  
  
  
  


**_I didn’t want to do it. But once G҉̨̢̺͈̹̜̻a̲̝̪͔͙͎̥͝͝͡s̶̸̞̩͚͙̼͚̜͎̲͍̘̫̮͖̩̼͚̩̥t̡̼̮̤̺̫͚͇͖̖̠̟̮͢͜ͅe͟͏̘̫͙̰̥̲͔̙͉̩̫̘̪r̴̨̨҉̨͇̞̹̺͖̠̯͙͕̥̻͍͎ͅͅ left, I was the one who had to take care of the void. When I looked into your futures….  Both of your lives apart ended too soon and too violent… and too lonely._ **

  
  


“Y̛͎̩̖͍̻̟̤̲̗͎̦̙͚̩͍̝̻̤̱͌ͧ̔̾ͩ͊ͭ́͆ͬ̊̚͢O̴̜̝͖̗͙̰̻̝̟̺̜̰̳ͧ̉̐́̔̂ͯ̎̿ͩ̃͒̕͡U͕̫̟̤͓̪̰͓̥̿̆ͩ̊͛̆ͦ̍̆̋͊ͬ͘ ̸̡͚͇̣̜͙̤͉̭̦̹̈ͨ̆ͧ́̋͋̐̏̓̓ͤͦ́̔͛̓͟͝D̨̢͍̭͓̫̼͚̤̓͋̽̌ͥ̈̌̍̇̾ͬ̀ͮ̋͞͠͡I̡̛̲̺̦̰̥̮̼̩̬̞͔͉̪͖̪̫̠ͣͦͫͧͨ͂͛ͫ͛̍ͬ͌ͮ͌̿̉̉ͩ͜͝͡Ḑ̴̴̎̏͆͏̜̘̖͎̳̠̩͎̜͔͈͓ ̨̢̘̺̯͖͍̮̺̟͇̹̞̮͎͍͙̠̯̭͑ͪ̅̈̂̋ͦͥ̚͠͝T͂͛̏ͭ̄ͨͨ̈̓͂̆ͭ͏̷̢̗̼͕̠̼͕̦͎̠̤̱̬̝̞̣͡͠H̢̝͍̜̝̗̺͔̫̜̜̻̣̻̭̥̟͍͚̆͆̋́ͫ̅͘͢I͛͒ͫͤ́̃͐̽ͯ͐̄҉̸̡̛̺̞͇̖̭͡S̵̷̳̜̦̰͍̖̮̝̤̖̫̤ͮ͂̍͗ͫ͐̀̅̾̄́ͥ͢͠ͅ ̼̟̞͕͎̝͎͇̗̱̹̹̟̮͎͎̄͋͂́͡T̷̪̞̫̼̠̦̭͈̲̼̻͙͇̳͖̻ͮ͌ͬ͋́̓̒͋͑̌͂̇ͩ̌̑͋̏̊͂͜O͆̍͊ͭͥͮ̍ͪ̐͋͏͖͇̳̻̪͈͔͕͈̩̯̤͓̟̺͘͝ ̡̨͉̪̖̭̻̫̻̭̙̼̻̊͆̈̑ͥ͌̈̅ͦ̚̕ͅṂ͕̠͙̘̦̙͎̪̟̑̑̈̅͋̊̓̉̒͜͠ͅͅḜ̶̢͈̫̠͉̬͍̳̹̩̻͎͖̬̻͂͗ͧ̕͞;̧̤͇͈̦̙̥͚̞͚̤͌ͫͯ͋̾ͯ̑̎ͅͅ ̷̛̜̭̝̖̜̄̑̐̇̊̍̎ͫ̍̋̋̀͂ͧ̉̍̚͟Y̐͆̃̈̌҉̝̻̫Oͮ̐ͨ̄̂̓́̌̐̃͐̎̈́҉̷̨̦͎̹͕̱̹̗̞͇͓͝U̸̴̧̢͔̟̘̗̬̺̫̓̿͑̿ͬ̐̂͐͑ͪ̆ ̴̳̰͉̯̜̥̞̰̱̳̙̺̝̙͛̓̉̊͒͝R̭̳̠̫͓̱̦͉̣͇̭͍̙̜̜̯̾̌̅ͩͧ̓͢͠͠ͅŲ̺̤̩͕͕͙̬͙͎͉̥͖̥͍̘͙͍̂ͣ̏̽̾̽͐̆͗ͮ̑͂͒̃Į̗̬̖͚̥̇͑̌̔̄͋̓̌ͪͦ̾̓̚͘Ñ̸̨͖͔͙̰̞͕͚̰̞͈̈́͐̓͝ͅÈ̷͕̭̲̗͉̠̼̆̇̿̀ͪ̅ͣ̔͊ͮͦ̍̿̅̇̈͑ͮ͘͠͠ͅͅD̴̨̡̦̖̼͍̠̞̲͔̜̣ͧ̒͋ͪͬ̊ͧ̑͒̔̕͠ ̸̧̧̙̬̝͈̤̼̯̖̥͓̹̲̏͆͑͊ͦͨ̉̔ͥ͞M̧̢̦̦̦͍̹̳̬̗̩̖̮͚̭̗̝̱̟̭̀͂͊ͨͯ̃͑̎̀̑̿ͩͪYͮ̀̋̐̓̈́ͦ͐ͦ̆̾͒̇̉͊̏ͭ̿ͦ҉͟͡҉̩̰̥̠̱̥͇̖̗͈̤̩͔̰̜̫̻̼ ̨̛̝̘͉͚͎̱̩̲͓̰̠͗̄͗̑ͬ̊̇͂͋̉͂ͩ̅ͅL̶̝̯̩͈͕͇̱̘̰͇̥͉͎͔̮̖̐ͤͥ̊ͬͪͫ͒ͥ̊ͯ̍̅ͮ̄͂͒ͪ͠Į̧͍̖̞͍̟͇̦͔̗̠͍͌̅͂͆̃ͣ͌ͮͨ͘F̧͉̤͈̬͓̖̰̱̤̜̘͛̑̽ͭ͟E̴͕͎̜̺̠̊̾͊̈ͣ́̈͝,͉̩̤̘͉̯̞̱̘̳̱̩͔ͤ̉̄̈̃̚͢͝ͅ ̍ͤ̏̇͆̒ͯ̐̔͂̎̐ͨ̓҉̸͉̞̹̘͈̹Y̨̲̱̘̗̠̠̞̭̠̭͇͖̭̣͈̼ͧ̄́̈́͐ͩͯͬͦ͜͠Ŏ̡̜̬̹̹͓̜̩̦̮̭̰͔͍̼̠̮͓̪̜ͪ̈ͣ͐ͦ͌͐͋̆̒͌̑͞U̖̺̙͎̠̍̏͊͒̍̏̅̅̃ͣͪ͊̈́ͦ͑̚̚̕͜ ͍̯̣̰̭̻̟̮̣͚̈̒͗̿ͩ͜͢͟͞ͅT̡̢̧̛͉̤͎̤͊̌̌͡O̷̸̶̰̤͉̦̞͖̩͓̼͍̰̙̹̦̲̖͉̠͐̓̽ͣͫ̉̐̅ͦ̃͛̏͂ͪ̚͝O̵̻͇̜͓̦̖͉͈̳̜̹̰ͥ̾ͬͣ̂̑ͤ̕͘͜ͅK̡̨̨̟̲͓̜̣̫̥̙͕̖͔̥͓͓͍ͣ̋̅́ͩͮ̓͒ͭͧ͐ͯ̇ͩ̽̑ͅ ̶͌̾͑̀̄̎̆͒̀ͯ͛̒̑̍ͩ̉ͬ̄̚͏̝̭̖̞͖̻̹͈Ä͍͎̺̬͕͚͙ͨ̊͒ͩ͑̅͒͛̃ͨ͠͠W̴̮̮̥̮̯̱͕̩̣̭̄ͬͪ̆͜͠A͑̓̋ͥͩͭ̅͆̓ͮͫͤ̆̄͜͟͝҉͙̬̭͠Y͌̃ͮ̑ͣ̌͆͊ͦ͊ͩ̔ͫ͏͏̴̬̬͚̘̖̦̳̗̭͍̩̥̭̫͖̳͜͢ ̨̈ͬ̾̑ͤ̈́͊͢͏̯͓̘̺̜̞͚̩͎͢ͅM̸̠͙̻̟̠̳̱̳̥̫̭̗̙͍̹͎̯̟͉̽͊͋͑͛̉ͯ͊͘Ẏ̷̳̠͖͖̙͔͍͉̲̻͍̳̣̙̥̥̠̯ͫͩ̍̄̎̋̔ͭ̋̒ͫ̊ͥ͒̚̕͜͢͞ ̺̯̟̖͔̞̗̼̘̎ͧ̑ͭ̚͟Fͬ̀͆ͫ̔ͦͥ̾̆ͨ̄͑̓͒ͫ̿̂̚͟͏̲̝̗̰̞̲̙̰̳̪̭̣̣̠̗͓͉ͅU̴̔ͯ̾́́̊̍ͬͨͫ̆̄ͬ̊͆͊̂͏̹̖̰̘̣̞͙̣͕̺̘̼̝͕̜͓̟̞ͅTͤ̉ͣͤ͌͏̶̨̛̫̣̼͈̞͈̗͇͚̱͓͕ͅU͈͖̹̻̤̯̫̓̊̃̍ͯ̂̀̈́͑̿͆̉͆ͪͥ͘͘͠ͅR̨̲̪͕̳̖͎͕̹̪̻͈͕͙͇̹̈͒̋̂ͣ͐̃̅͌̑̏ͭ́̽́͘͡͡ͅȨ̗̩̺͓͎̲͖̻͇ͫ̍̓̌͗̚̕͘͠͡.̡̧̖̖̳̼͍͈͓̞̹̞͓̟͖̹̺̙̹͎͗̋ͭͭ͐ͥ̍̎ͅ   
  


  
  


**_YOU HAD NO FUTURE, YOU WOULD HAVE DIED A MERE MONTH AFTER THAT EXPLOSION. BOTH OF YOU RUINING YOUR OWN LIVES, PUSHING AWAY YOUR FAMILY AND LOVE ONES. YOUR DEATHS WOULD HAVE KILLED PAPYRUS._ **

 

The child was crying, black, wet, tears. 

 

**_You have 2 years… 2 years to find someone you can touch, someone you can love… Your new name… and new face… those looks are decided by you. If you become a bitter and horrible person… your looks will reflect that. Your former selves do not exist anymore, will never exist again._ **

The child lifted their hand and ‘His’ soul came to be. 

 

**_Your soul… is fragile…_ **

 

The child tapped the outside of the soul and a black seed appeared on it.

 

**_You… If you don’t find someone in 2 years… your soul will be absobed by this black vine and you will be thrust into the void. Both your souls will be separated again but you’ll be_ **

**_thrown into a world where you’re unknown… forced to take new forms and identities…_ **

 

They ripped a hole in the void and gave ‘him’ a look at a possible future. 

 

**_“Ho ho ho!”_ **

 

**_"Lost...? Frightened...? Confused...? GOOD!! HA HA HA!!!"_ **

 

Shown probably millions of futures ‘he’ finally gave up.

 

The child realized in horror the mistake they had made as their new creature started to fall down **.**

 

**_Foolish! I was so damn foolish! Why did I think you could handle the truth. With both of your souls being so broken it was the only possible outcome._ **

 

The child pulled “His” soul out and made a hasty decision as they pushed their hand into ‘his’ soul and pulled out the memories stored in it. 

 

Not even a moment later the soul was stabilized.

 

**_As you slowly learn to trust and love others your memories will be returned to you. The only memories you will have… are from tonight_ **

  
  
  


“Alphys! It’s time to leave! What did I say about working overtime? I need to clean up!” You were placing all of the dirty equipment in a bucket and getting ready to wash them in the chemical sink when you heard a familiar rumbling and a childlike screech.

 

You had only a moment to drop what you were doing and turn to catch the person flying at you, only to be knocked over and bumping into someone directly behind you and knocking all three of you over.

 

“Undyne! What did I say about throwing Frisk? What if I couldn’t catch them in time?” You said with a stern voice as you struggled to stand up with a teenager crushing you and sudden pain in your wrist.

 

“Damnit Undyne, I think you broke my wrist again! I told you to aim for my feet so I could at least fly if I get hurt!” 

 

Undyne came into view and gave you a confused look. 

 

“I thought I did. Damn, is my aim that off?” She said and outstretched a hand to Frisk to pull them off you. 

 

“Your aim isn’t off, I barely had a second to redirect Frisk before you killed Ebony.” G, apparently, was the person you knocked over in the fall.  “What the fuck are you thinking Undyne? She would have been killed by the glass she was holding if I didn’t teleport behind her to grab the bucket and cushion her fall” Sitting you up and getting out from under you he dusts himself off and glares at Undyne.  

 

G seemed really pissed off and you instinctively reach out to calm him when he grabs your wrist and squeezes it, making you cry out.

 

“Don’t you even fucking try that magic on me. I don’t know what you’re fucking planning you broken piece of shit or even how you look like how you do but I swear to fuck if you hurt anyone I’ll rip your soul out myself.” 

 

He lets go and just walks away to leave you surprised and clutching your now healed wrist.

  
  
  


**_“Y o u i d i o t. D o n’ t r u i n y o u r  o n l y c h a n c e a t l i f e”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join my Discord UTAU server https://discord.gg/Dz8Rukv


	7. Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who can really tell what's right and what's wrong? 
> 
> Make what you think is the right choice.
> 
>  
> 
> And live with the choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poem used is Meet Me At Midnight By S.S.

[Hey I was just messaging you to see if you wanted to hang out?]

“For the millionth time today...:”

You sent the message and scrolled up to the 5 other messages that went unread to your datemate.

[Good morning!] 8:00 am   
[I hope you’re having a good day!] 12:00 pm   
[I got some free time if you wanted to go and have a date?] 1:18 pm   
[Or maybe just a movie later?]4:30

[Are you too busy?]6:50

 

It wasn’t abnormal for him to do this but it was still disappointing. He’d often go full days not messaging you in favor of his best friend, or even message you to say that he was playing video games with his best friend then go back to not messaging you when you try to respond. 

 

He wasn’t exactly a bad Datemate he was just…

 

“Are you still talking to that unattentive Prick? He literally makes no time for you!” Undyne said, scowling at you. You, her, and Frisk had moved into your area of the lab. It was an old lab room that you had converted to a studio apartment.

“He isn’t that bad! He’s just… busy…” You lied to yourself.

 

“Alphys literally hacked him for a day and saw that all he does is play games with his bestie! Aren’t you more important?”

 

You hoped you were, as selfish as that sounds. You never said it but you constantly had the thought stuck in the back of your mind whenever you talked to him about spending time with you. 

 

“I… He just is busy with his job! It’s fine! Frisk! How are you and MK?”

 

Frisk had just walked into the room and instantly blushed, their wings flapping nervously. She shuffled nervously, obviously embarrassed clutching the ends of their oversized, striped, purple and green sweater and blushing. 

 

“He’s great but he keeps playing with my flowers with his tail. He calls them beautiful but I don’t exactly like it…”

 

When the bubble burst, Frisk was the first one affected. It was quick and painless according to her.

 

The only thing that hurt apparently was the flowers. 

 

They had grown two, huge, red wings and along the tops of them ran a line of yellow flowers that trailed along their spine and created a crown of flowers around their head, covering their strangely layered hair. 

 

Their hair was a dark brown at the top that turned more to an amber at the bottom. One side came down to their shoulders and the other side falling down to their butt

 

Their skin was a vibrant yellow that apparently had been like that since they fell underground. 

 

They were often seen in a purple and green sweater with shorts and black tights and boots or on a more feminine day they would wear a blue and yellow dress with the same black tights and boots.

 

However, their most noticeable feature was their Face. You had seen pictures of Frisk before the fell underground and even when they were underground but something had changed. 

 

You could even feel it when you touched them. It was like they had two sets of emotions in them. 

 

Every Time you saw them you tried to talk about it but you were always shut down and then they would get busy and walk away only for you to get hints of worry and strange want. You knew they wanted to tell you. 

 

As Frisk told you about their relationship with MK you felt a sudden and random burst of fatigue and went to lay down on the couch with a not so concealed yawn.

 

“You tired Eb?” Undyne said flipping through your tv with a bored expression. “You should really take a nap or you’re gonna burn yourself out with how hard you work.

 

You yawn again and try to protest but Frisk runs up to you with a blanket and pillow and you can’t refuse. 

 

“Fine Fine, but I don’t promise to sleep for very long. Wake me up in half an hour. Alphys needs her dose...” You say before falling into a deep sleep.

  
  
  
  
  


**_“Snow falls,  seasons change_ ** ****__  
**_The summer makes way to autumn fallen leaves_ ** ****__  
**_The leaves decay, covered by powdered sugar_ ** ****__  
**_The wind grows colder and the moon becomes afraid_ ** ****__  
**_It hides behind the clouds to leave the world behind a shade._ ** ****__  
**_You told me once that each snowflake is unlike any other_ ** ****__  
**_Two opposites hot and cold combine to make these beautiful crystals._ ** ****__  
**_One falls upon my face and I begin to sigh_ ** ****__  
**_Here I am waiting at Midnight._ ** ****__  
**_We met many years ago,_ ** ****__  
**_He was gentle and sweet_ ** ****__  
**_Yet colder than snow_ ** ****__  
**_His skin pale and soft glistened in the night._ ** ****__  
**_We met here once upon a time..at midnight._ ** ****__  
**_We laughed and played until the winds howled to scare us away._ ** ****__  
**_Names were called and we had to part.._ ** ****__  
**_It was the hardest thing to do_ ** ****__  
**_It broke my heart._ ** ****__  
**_We hugged and shared goodbyes_ ** ****__  
**_Both turned to go._ ** ****__  
**_Yet his voice soft and low_ ** ****__  
**_Kept me still with the late night's will._ ** ****__  
**_He spoke gently in my ear before leaving away._ ** ****__  
**_And many years later here I am to stay_ ** ****__  
**_I am waiting again for my friend to come play._ ** ****__  
**_Hours pass and the world grows colder_ ** ****__  
**_Is that him peering over my shoulder?_ ** ****__  
**_No just the soft hoot of an owl_ ** ****__  
**_And a gentle squeak as it caught its prey._ ** ****__  
**_How long will it be until day?_ ** ****__  
**_I am still waiting my friend_ ** ****__  
**_Where have you gone?_ ** ****__  
**_You told me a long time ago this was our place to meet._ ** ****__  
**_Yet here I am alone_ ** ****__  
**_As I whisper softly into the trees,_ ** ****__  
**_"You told me once, a long time ago...to Meet you here at Midnight... Yet... You never showed."_ ** ****__  
**_I left the tree beside the frozen lake._ ** ****__  
**_He never came_ ** ****__  
**_And I felt yet again_ ** ****__  
**_My heartbreak._ ** ****__  
**_My heart betrayed._ ** ****__  
**_Meet me here at Midnight_ ** ****__  
**_So we may play_ ** ****__  
**_As our bodies lay beneath the snow_ ** ****__  
**_Yet you have already left me so_ ** ****__  
**_I will come back again tomorrow_ ** ****__  
**_Yet... You will not be here_ ** **_  
_ ** ****_At the call of a weeping angel's sorrow.”_

 

**_“To truly feel the happiness you deserve…. You will need to feel true sorrow… I’m sorry….”_ **

  
  
  


“She’s unnatural! Why do you even let her stay here? Have you seen her skin? Have you seen what she can do?”

 

“What the fuck are you even talking about G?”   
  
“I’ve been following her for weeks before I came here! Have you seen the things she does? She may act all innocent and shit but she is far from it!”   
  
“She’s been helping Alphys. She is a good Mystic!”

 

“Good? Good?! You should have seen her that day she left the club you guys were at early! Some guy was harassing her and with one touch she makes him run away screaming! She’s a fucking demon! She even laughed when he tripped while running!”

 

“Gods G, do you even hear yourself? She uses her powers to help-”

 

“Don’t give me that crap Undyne! How the fuck is she helping Alphys huh? No one will fucking tell me what’s wrong with Alphys in the first FUCKING PLACE.”

 

“Stop yelling you’re gonna wake-”

 

A spike of panic and rage ripped through you waking you up from your slumber.

 

“Alphys.” was all you said before shooting up. You looked right at Undyne “You were supposed to wake me!”

 

The fish woman’s voice shook with fear and shame.

 

“I thought-” She started.

 

“There is no thinking when it comes to her! This is the sanity of your wife on the line!”

 

A skeleton hand grabbed you harshly pulling you from your flying position over Undyne.

 

“Who the fuck-”

 

You grabbed his Undyne’s hand and focused on transferring emotions, in mere seconds G was on the floor in a sobbing pile and Undyne was fired up. 

 

“I’m sorry G but this is too important.”

 

You grabbed Undyne and flew through the door to Alphy’s lab and only had half a second to get out the way before a chair flew at you. Dodging it you saw Frisk knocked out on the floor and Alphys in a frenzy. 

 

**“YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD KEEP ME CONTAINED. IDIOTS. YOU WILL NEVER KEEP ME FROM MY PRECIOUS EXPERIMENTS. I COULD SAVE THE WORLD WITH MY GENETIC EXPERIMENTS. AMALGAMATES AREN’T ABOMINATIONS. THEY ARE OUR FUTURE!”**

 

There Alphys stood in a ripped lab coat with her hair out of it’s neat updo, falling messily over her face. Claws dirty with what could only be Frisk’s blood and fangs barred in a demonic smile. 

 

This was the Alphys you tried to avoid. 

 

The Alphys broken in that explosion and merged with the broken bits of a human soul. 

 

The Alphys hungry for…

 

“EBONY. ON YOUR WORD” Undyne yelling breaking you from your thoughts. 

 

You could feel Alphy’s soul in battle mode just waiting for a victim to step into her warpath.

 

“Same plan like always. You confront her and keep her distracted while I sneak up behind. I feel like this dose might knock her out for awhile so be ready to catch her.”

 

Undyne nodded and as soon as Alphys started charging at us with scalpels I nodded and jumped out of the way so that only Undyne was pulled into the confrontation. As soon as she was, she was stuck in her position until Undyne decided to make her turn. 

 

Which of course she wasn’t. 

 

Once Undyne nodded to me that it was safe I jumped on Alphy’s back and focused my mind on positive emotions until she stopped struggling and fell back into a pile of chemical induced ashed that were in a biohazard trash bin. 

 

“Undyne grab her now! She can’t touch these chemicals with her bare skin!” You screamed, already feeling your skin burning a bit from the chemicals.

Undyne grabbed and lifted her wife just as G burst through the door furious.

Looking in on the scene, seeing Frisk bloodied and passed out, Undyne coddling her also unconscious wife, the destroyed lab, and you, now standing, in a pile of chemical ashes that look almost like..

 

“Wait G, liste-”

 

**“N o  i ‘ m d o n e l i s t e n i n g”** He said, now in front of you suddenly and impossibly. “Let’s see what you’re hiding. 

 

Undyne tried to stop it but she was too late.

 

G had already pulled out your soul…

 

**_And was touching it with his bare hands._ **


	8. G?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which G learns

 

It took me less than a second to realize that I had fucked up. 

 

My mind 

 

Her Soul

 

Both melding and molding into something more

 

What is usually a sacred union between two beings was now a violent mess of pain and betrayal. 

 

Her emotions filling my head. 

 

Pain.

 

Fear. 

 

Betrayal

 

Hope?

 

Hope…. It was always hope. 

 

Every door to her memories, all pulsing with 1 single emotion. 

 

Hope. 

 

Every door except one. 

 

One door chained closed with a rusty lock. 

 

I reached out to touch it and it crumbled in my hands.

 

The pain grew and I could hear her soul yelling at me not to open the door. 

 

I had to find out what this hopeless memory was. 

 

When I touched the door, it disappeared leaving me with only a rush of pain and despair that I couldn’t comprehend. 

 

Screams of agony filled my ears and tears filled my eyes. 

 

Why…

 

I needed to leave. I needed to-

 

**_Crack_ **

 

_ I didn’t mean it.  _

 

The memories around me started to dull. Their once dull and hopeful look turning into something darker and painful. 

 

Her soul…

 

I didn’t know what to do. I just wanted to help. I looked around desperately for a way to undo my mistakes but there was nothing. 

 

Right as I was about to drop my hand in despair and defeat something else happened. 

 

Purple. 

 

A deep and rich purple illuminated her soul suspending the broken memories in a blinding glow and creating a new door, though weaker than the last. As the door was settled the purple settled and darkened…

Into a dark, almost black color…

 

_ I’m so sor- _

He didn’t have time to finish before he was pulled out of her soul

 

She was still screaming when I was pulled out.

 

“I’m so-”

 

“G Seriff. You’re under arrest for the violation of the soul of (Y/N) (L/N) and for sexual and spiritual assault” 

 

“Wait what”

* * *

 

You don’t remember blacking out.

You don’t even remember waking up. 

You had gone through days of just autonomous movements. 

 

You ate, slept, and worked for almost two weeks before you came to. 

 

The first memory you really had was standing in front of a jail cell. 

 

“You… came to see me?” 

 

Inside the cell sat the last person you expected to see. 

 

“G?” You tried to remember why you were there or what was going on but you just drew a blank. “Where… Where am I? Why are you…” 

 

The memory hit you like a truck and you were suddenly on the floor hyperventilating. 

 

“Wh-Where? Why? I’m sorry… I’m so sorry. Whatever I did to deserve this… I-I… I didn’t mean to hurt anyone.” You were saying anything you could. 

 

Something, anything, just to take the pain and betrayal away. 

 

You didn’t want to remember you didn’t need it to happen. 

 

You were a good person… right?

 

“What’s happening in here?!” Undyne said running into the room only to instantly be brought to the floor in a screaming and sobbing mess. 

 

G called out to her to get up but she was inconsolable. He looked up to you in a fearful and confused way.

“You need to calm down (Y/N)-”   
  
**“You don’t get to say my name!”** You said trying to force all of your negative emotions at him only to be hit with an immeasurable amount of pure pain and agony. 

 

Your screams filled the jail as you felt your insides cracking and falling apart. 

 

“If you don’t calm down you’ll die!” G screamed. 

 

“I feel like I’ve died already!” You screamed back sobbing. 

 

G gave you a desperate expression before finally teleporting next to you and pulling you into his arms and resting your head against his ribcage. 

 

“Let me go! Let me go!” You screamed and thrashed. “Please! Please…. I… I can’t…” 

 

In a matter of seconds, you felt calm rush over you and you were suddenly very tired. 

 

You saw G saying something but you were too tired to hear him out…

  
  
  


“Ooo… that’s a pretty light”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will explain the reader's powers in full.


	9. Change

“Wa… p”

 

“...ke… up.”

 

“Wake up.”

 

“WAKE UP”

 

You sat with a gasp and banged your head into something.

 

“Ow…”   
“Fucking hell.”

 

You opened my eyes and tried to see who was in front of you, but their hand was covering your eyes before you could see them.

 

“Look… I’m sorry so, please don’t scream. I’ll explain everything if you just listen.”

 

That… That voice…

 

“Before you open your eyes… just be prepared for your reflection. We tried to do anything we could but… we couldn’t fix it.”

 

You knew who was talking to you. You would recognize that voice anywhere… It was the voice from your nightmares…

 

“G.” You said. “Please don’t touch me.” Sharp pain in your soul almost made you gasp but you ignored it.

 

He uncovered your eyes slowly as you backed yourself away from him and looked around at your surrounding. 

 

The room was huge. 

 

The bed had to be an Eastern King. With its large and fluffy sheets and giant headboard. The floor was a polished hardwood with a giant purple faux fur rug that had a symbol on it.

 

The windows were large with opaque lavender curtains covering them and goldenrods holding them up.

 

The whole room was tied together with a large, golden chandelier that hung directly over the bed. 

 

“Where… where am I?”

 

G sighed and gave me a worried look. 

 

“I’m… sorry…. I did something… something very bad” He said and took a step towards the door.

 

“Follow me… The Queen can wait. I need to show you, well…. You?”

 

“Queen? Wait… me? What are you talking about” 

You couldn’t understand what he was talking about until you got into the bathroom, where the tiny remains of your world shattered around you.

 

Your skin…. 

 

Like glass across half your face, it was cracked… Going across what you could only assume was your whole body. The hair that once was the only link you had to your mother had gone deadly straight and become white. 

You weren’t yourself anymore. 

 

Who were you?

 

“Scissors…” you whispered.

“What did you-”

 

“GIVE ME FUCKING SCISSORS” You screamed at G as scissors fell into your hand. 

 

Then with one fell swoop.

  
  


Your long locks were gone.

 

Then you got up and stood as tall as you could. 

 

“You mentioned something about the queen?”

 

“I would have liked if  **_G̵̡̨̱̣̙͍̩̞͈̥̤̭͖͍̭̣͈̩̗̹̟ͥ͌͆̅͟_ ** brought you here before showing you, your… changed appearance…” Queen Toriel said glaring at him.

 

“W-What… What did you call him?” You asked, head fuzzy

 

“Gar? Is that not his name?” She asked, tilting her head in confusion. 

 

You wanted to say no, but you couldn’t think of why it sounded so wrong.

 

“N-no… I’m sorry I think my head is still a little fuzzy. What exactly happened? And why am I here?” You asked for a quick topic change.

 

“Ah! Yes. (Y/n) Do you-”

 

“EBONY” You said loudly not liking the sound of your own name. “I don’t… I can’t hear my own name anymore. It doesn’t sound right.” You said. 

 

The queen gave me a pitied look filled with extreme amounts of pain and anger. 

 

“What Gar did to you… I can’t express how much pain I feel seeing you….” Toriel stumbled on her words before finding the right ones. 

 

“Gar has been sentenced to death for his crimes. His death will be an example all monsters. Mystics and Mages… We went to war with Mages once and adding Mystics to the mix could spell extinction for all monster kind.”   
  


Gar stood up abruptly.

 

“It was not my fault! You have seen my point of view! You saw what I saw You-”

 

“Silence! You will not interrupt me again!” Toriel shouted. 

 

Gar froze and glared.

 

“Yes… your majesty…” 

 

He said and walked away. 

 

“Get back here!” Toriel yelled

 

Gar only looked back for a moment before taking a step backward and then teleporting away, leaving us only with the word. 

 

“Oops”

 

Toriel sighed and gave me a guilty smile.

 

“I’m sorry Ebony… that is your mate for a while.” She said.

 

“Don’t be so- Wait, MATE!?”


	10. While you wait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my laptop is broken and I can't write for the time being so I had my friend  
> PatchworkHeart on YouTube draw some art of Ebony! Don't worry and update is coming soon!

 

<https://twitter.com/ShiriouslyCyan/status/1106420732580544512?s=19>

 

 

Hey guys! Due to unfortunate circumstances involving water, my mom and my laptop I haven't been able to update lately. DON'T WORRY THOUGH CAUSE I SHOULD BE BACK IN A FEW WEEKS WHEN I CAN BUY ANOTHER ONE SOON. I ALREADY HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER WRITTEN OUT JUST NEED TO TRANSFER IT! 

 

For now enjoy some art drawn by one of my favorite people and YouTubers PatchworkHeart. Check them out!


	11. Cracks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heyaaaaaa
> 
> I have returned with a shorted chapter to get back in the flow of things. 
> 
>  
> 
> In which Ebony Learns

Toriel stood and sat you down on the couch next to her.

 

“Ebony. Souls are… _very_ complicated.” Toriel said, “They transcend all time and know more than we could ever wish to know.

 

When the universe was created, every element split into two parts. Each part is trying to get back to the other.

 

When life created, everyone had a soul mate.  Someone meant to be with them. An element coming back together to become one again, but when life became too many souls got too complicated. Every soul had a piece of every element, and soul mates became virtually impossible.

 

The soul, of course, had to adapt.

 

Soon souls created a new thing called bonding. They forced themselves to reveal in times that weren’t for battle so that two compatible souls could create a union similar to one that two elements done in the beginning.

 

In thus creating mates.

 

As soon as this new development was created, it was held to the highest regard in both monsters and humans.

 

All species considered this to be the most sacred of unions only done with absolute certainty. Even the most despicable criminals saw a forced soul bond as the worst crime.

 

And those who perform such acts were always met with appropriate punishments.”

 

You were almost afraid to ask what the punishment was, but you knew you had to.

 

“What was the punishment?”

 

Toriel’s eyes darkened.

 

“Unbinding and instant death.”

You don’t remember how you got back to your room or even going to Alphy’s lap the next day it was like everything was numb, and you were alone with your thoughts

 

**_He hurt me_ **

 

_He was trying to protect them._

 

**_He took her from you._ **

 

_She was already gone…_

 

**_He was selfish_ **

 

_He was just trying to-_

 

**_DID HE EVER REALLY APOLOGIZE TO YOU?_ **

 

_Did he?_

 

A spray of water caught you off guard and shook you out of your thoughts for the first time in hours.

 

“Hey” It was Undyne. “I’ve been trying to give you space and all because of everything that’s happened but…”

 

You didn’t bother letting her finish before walking out of the room to the yellow scientist’s office. You could feel small bits of despair threatening to come through the nervous shell as you got closer and closer and you knew you had already gone way too far past your time frame. By the time you had opened the door, she was sitting in a pile of shredded notes crying about her dead colleagues while simultaneously praying that the family members of her experiments wouldn’t hate her. It, of course, was the heartbreaking calm before the storm.

 

“Alphys?” You said reaching out to her, hoping to catch the monster and not the vengeful human.

 

“ **Just get it over with you filthy little shit. Suppress me like you always do. I am used to it by now.”**

 

It was human.

 

**“The evil we become isn’t only me, you know. It is both of us. A mix of BOTH of our desires. Why does SHE GET TO LIVE ON HUH? WHAT ABOUT MY LIFE? WHAT ABOUT MY FAMILY? I HAD CHILDREN. PARENTS. A PARTNER. A LIFE. WHAT ABOUT ME?”**

 

The tears streamed out the amalgamates eyes and yours as well before you took her hands and did the process once again.

 

“I’m sorry.” Was all you said before she disappeared once again.

 

Undyne shook with anger behind you.

 

“G told us she had nothing left.”

 

**_He lied again_ **

 

_I know._

  


You knew he was there. You tried to ignore and him, but of course, he had to say something.

  


Something only he who thought he could play god would say

  
  


“I knew you couldn’t bear to part with Alphys… I didn’t want to see you in any pain, and I knew you would pretend to be strong and just let her go to people who may not even accept her so I-” You felt his guilt and remorse, but you were just fed up.

 

“What gives you the right?” you didn’t even realize you had said it until it was out of your mouth, but once it was, you didn’t regret it.

 

“You just don’t understand, do you? You think you’re helping, but you aren’t. You think you know what’s best, but you don’t. You think you can play God but you CAN’T. The problem with you is that you don’t do anything to help. You help yourself. You’re racist. Selfish. And STUPID to think you can just drag a MOTHER AWAY FROM HER CHILDREN.”

 

“I- 'm Sorry,” he said and dropped to the floor with his head in his hands.

 

Was he… begging?

  


“What?” You said slightly caught off guard

 

“I’m sorry,” he said again, this time reaching out to you.

 

You wanted to forgive him.

 

But you weren’t that much of a bitch.

 

“Then fucking act like it,” you said and stormed out.

 

 **_I need a drink._ **   


 

**Author's Note:**

> My AU server https://discord.gg/Dz8Rukv


End file.
